callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaz
:For the United Offensive Soviet vehicle, see Gaz-67b. :For the Black Ops Soviet troop transport, see GAZ-66 Gaz, callsign Bravo Five, was an English soldier, a member of the British Special Air Service and a veteran special forces operator featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He may have come from London, as his accent suggests; he also insists that after the team has completed their operation in Russia, they should stop by London before departing to the USA. His nickname "Gaz" suggests that his name is Gareth or Gary. Gaz is voiced by actor Craig Fairbrass. Biography Career Gaz was part of an SAS field operations team led by Captain Price, along with "Soap" MacTavish. He is one of the few characters who aren't called by a rank (he is likely between Colour Sergeant and Lieutenant as he is above Sgt. MacTavish and below Cpt. Price). He assists the player on many missions, and is very intelligent. Bering Strait Gaz, along with Soap, Price, Wallcroft and Griffin, ride a chopper to board a cargo ship and retrieve a "package". They encounter heavy resistance on and inside the ship, but dispatch them. Once they found the package, which is actually a nuclear device, Price informed Big Bird that they needed transport, but Big Bird responded that there is no time, and that two bogies are headed their way. Gaz stated that they must be MiG's. After Soap gets the shipping manifest, they start to exit the ship but not much later the MiG's fired on the ship. Gaz, Price, Soap and an SAS are informed by Big Bird to get out of the ship. After running for their lives in the sinking ship, they make it to the chopper as the cargo ship, along with the package and their involvement, sink in the stormy waves. Rescuing Nikolai A bit later he works with Soap in retrieving code-name Nikolai, the Ultranationalist informant who told them about the cargo ship. He, along with Price, Soap, Sgt. Kamarov (leader of the Loyalists), the SAS and the Loyalists, assault an Ultranationalist controlled village. After withholding information to them about Nikolai"s location, Gaz loses his patience with Kamarov and threatens to push him off a cliff which causes Kamarov to tell them where Nikolai is - a house at the end of the village. Gaz cuts the power of the house so Soap and Price could enter the house undetected but Gaz soon rejoins them. Inside they killed Ultranationalists Viktor and Sasha and soon rescued Nikolai. Gaz asked Nikolai if he was combat effective and they went to the extraction point.. The four and SAS Paulson then boarded a helicopter and began to head to a safehouse in Hamburg, Germany for Nikolai. Shot down Later, their helicopter is shot down by a Surface-to-Air Missile. Gaz then announces Paulson and both of the pilots are dead and they begin their getaway. Hunted by Ultranationalists and a chopper, they fight their way to a barn, where they kill many soldiers and take down the chopper using a Stinger. They are informed that an AC-130 has arrived to their rescue. As numerous enemies and vehicles approach them, the AC-130 destroys all of them. The AC-130, callsign "Warhammer", continues to provide fire support as they continued to pass through Russia. Eventually after being assaulted by Ultranationalists, they were rescued by two Sea Knights. Capturing Al-Asad After hearing about the nuclear explosion, Nikolai informs them that Al-Asad is hiding in a village. Gaz, along with Captain Price, Soap, and Bravo Team, raid the village and breach each house for Al-Asad. Succeeding, Cpt. Price interrogates Al-Asad in a barn, but executes him when he finds out that Imran Zakhaev supplied him the bomb. After hearing about Cpt. Price's assassination attempt on Zakhaev 15 years prior to the mission, the team is attacked by a very large number of Ultranationalists. They ambush them with land-mines, but are forced to retreat after the Ultranationalists retaliate with smoke grenades and mortar fire. Gaz, Captain Price, and the rest of Bravo Team retreat to the barn at the top of the hill while Soap covers their escape by suppressing the enemies with a downed helicopter's minigun and activating the last of the land-mines. They manage to hold their ground at the barn but were informed that the closest place the Marine's helicopter could land was at the bottom of the hill because of SAM sites. Gaz was very angry to hear this, but Price tells him to get to the bottom of the hill. He follows Soap as they escape the Ultranationalists to the helicopter, where a squad led by Griggs covers them. The team escapes Azerbaijan and team up with the USMC in a joint operation. Chasing Victor Zakhaev After Imran had reportedly gone underground, Price came up with a plan to find him: capture Zakhaev's son, Victor. Teaming up with Kamarov and the Loyalists, they take out guards at a nearby station. Hours later, a military convoy and Victor arrive at the station. Gaz, disguised as an Ultranationalist, confirms Victor is there and tells the team to commence the ambush. Most of the convoy is destroyed, but Victor escapes. Captain Price instructs Soap and Griggs to chase Victor while they repel the rest of the convoy. After they do this, Gaz and the others run after Victor to find Soap and Griggs suppressed by enemy forces. Captain Price tells Gaz to go with Soap and Griggs and chase Victor. They make it to an apartment building where they clear the rooms of Ultranationalists. They corner Victor at the top of the building, where Soap is instructed to take Victor's weapon. Victor, however, commits suicide. Nuclear crisis Gaz then goes with the SAS and USMC in another joint operation to retake a Russian nuclear site from Zakhaev. After they save Griggs, they cut electric fence power for Sniper Team Two to infiltrate the launch facility. But Zakhaev launches two ICBMs with nuclear warheads, targeting the eastern seaboard of the United States. Fighting their way into the base, they cut through exhaust shafts to rappel into the base. At this point Gaz is sent to the security room with some of the force while John Price, Soap and Griggs make their way to the control room, inputting abort codes, self-destructing the missiles. Chased by Imran Zakhaev After managing to save the eastern United States from nuclear destruction, Gaz and the team commandeers three of the bases' jeeps to escape. They are pursued through the Russian mountains by the Ultranationalists, but a Hind destroys a bridge, cutting off their escape. With no means of escape, the team is forced into a last stand effort until friendly reinforcements arrive. Death However, a tanker explodes, incapacitating most of the strike team. Griggs was the first victim. As the Ultranationalists close in, Imran Zakhaev, escorted by two of his bodyguards, arrives and personally executes Gaz with his Desert Eagle while his bodyguards execute the two other S.A.S members. Gaz is last seen on the ground, lifeless, next to Zakhaev's body as Kamarov and Loyalist helicopters arrive just in time to save Price and MacTavish, the latter shot Zakhaev and his bodyguards dead. Some people think that Gaz is Ghost from Modern Warfare 2 because they both have the same voice actor. Infinity Ward has, however, confirmed that he is not Ghost. Legacy Photos of Gaz along with Soap, Price and Griggs were held up on the wall at one of Vladimir Makarov terrorist sites, blaming them for Zakhaev's death. It was reported in the news. The news clip can be seen in Makarov's safehouse. File:Gaz.jpg|Gaz in Blackout. File:Gaz2.jpg|Gaz in F.N.G.. File:Gaz3.jpg|Gaz in Ultimatum. File:Game over.jpg|Gaz is killed by Imran Zakhaev. Quotes Trivia *He is perhaps best known for his humorous quotes and sharp wit. *If the player opens the .iwd files on the main folder of the game, they can see one folder called Airplane and a file saying Gaz. The voice is the same we can hear when the Mile High Club mission is loading. The player can also hear a similar voice to Gaz's during "Mile High Club". *Gaz's signature weapon is a G36C with a Tasco Red Dot Reflex Sight (The one that is equipped on the M4A1 in "Charlie Don't Surf"). *Gaz is the SAS announcer in Multiplayer Mode. *Craig Fairbrass, the voice actor for Gaz, provides the voice acting for "Ghost" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Strangely, in "Ultimatum" and "All In", he uses his signature G36C, but in No Fighting In The War Room, the player can see that he uses a modified version of the M4A1. *In the E3 2007 demo of Call of Duty 4, Gaz was originally named Griggs. *Gaz always wears a hat with a British flag on it, except in "Crew Expendable". *The player can use the "noclip" console command on the PC to see Gaz's death from a closer angle. From the side, it appears that Zakhaev shoots Gaz in the upper back, but from Soap's view it appears he was shot in the head. In some cases, Zakhaev will shoot the ground almost a foot behind Gaz, yet it still causes his head to explode with blood. *Gaz doesn't seem to have a rank; this can be seen by his tag, as he is simply referred to as "Gaz". He is a lower rank than Price, as he refers to him as "Sir", but most likely a higher rank than Soap and others. *In the opening cutscene for "Heat", he answers Price, "Let's do this." This quote is also said by Ghost during the beginning seconds of Modern Warfare 2's "The Hornet's Nest". *On the level "Crew Expendable", Gaz says "I like to keep this for close encounters" as he pulls out a W1200 shotgun, a reference to the film Aliens. *In "Game Over", Gaz shouts "Stop the bloody truck!" even though he is the one driving. *He is speculated to be Simon "Ghost" Riley but this was false. References es:Gaz Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:SAS Members